Hohoende Choudai
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Dari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, kedekatan Ino dengan Sai, hingga omusubi berisi tuna kering dan irisan tomat... semua mengingatkannya akan sosok pria berparas tampan namun dingin itu. Canon. #3PATWSasuSaku: smile, snowflakes, hand.


Kedua manik _emerald_-nya melirik ke sekeliling dirinya—suasana saat itu benar-benar ramai.

Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Tak dapat dipungkiri ada secuil kebahagiaan yang hinggap di dadanya melihat begitu banyak kerumunan orang memenuhi tempat itu. Semuanya fokus pada sepasang pengantin baru yang nampak sedap dipandang dengan _kimono_ tradisional yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Wajah kuning langsat sang mempelai pria dengan tiga pasang garis pada kedua pipinya itu nampak sumringah. Mata birunya sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang pada sang gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Senyuman yang sangat lebar selalu tercipta tatkala satu-persatu warga Konoha datang memberinya dan sang istri ucapan selamat.

Untuk sejenak ia terkikik. Melihat begitu banyaknya tamu yang hadir, setelah semua ini selesai pasti si Naruto itu akan mengeluhkan pegal-pegal pada wajahnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu memang sangat pantas mendapatkan apa yang kini telah berhasil diraihnya: perhatian dari seluruh warga Konoha, terutama mereka-mereka yang dulu mungkin pernah menghindarinya, dan seorang istri berparas jelita yang begitu setia mencintainya. Sedikit pegal di wajah hanyalah hambatan yang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan itu semua.

Apalagi, tak hanya para warga Konoha, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya pun turut serta mendampingi dirinya—para _rookie nine_ dan juga mereka-mereka yang berperan lebih dalam cerita kehidupannya.

Sebagai buktinya, dirinya sendiri saat ini dapat melihat mantan guru mereka berdua saat masih _genin_ dulu yang telah menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ Konoha yang keenam, Kakashi-_sensei_, tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Tsunade-_shishou_ dan Shizune-_senpai_. Lalu terlihat pula Sai, rekan satu tim mereka berdua, yang sedang bersama Ino. Ia tersenyum. Sungguh mereka berdua adalah sebuah pasangan yang tak disangka-sangka. Setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir dua tahun lalu, keduanya tiba-tiba saja sering terlihat bersama, entah itu untuk makan malam atau hal lainnya. Kini mereka pun nampak mesra berdekat-dekatan membuatnya dan seluruh _rookie nine_ lainnya mengira bahwa mereka berdua sudah _official_, meskipun sampai sekarang tak ada pengakuan dari setidaknya salah satu pihak saja.

Perhatiannya pada kedua pasangan-tanpa-status itu pun teralih ketika didengarnya seruan memekik yang khas milik Naruto. Ia kembali tertawa melihat bagaimana leher pria itu dikepit oleh Kiba dengan erat. Ah... Kiba, Akamaru, dan juga Shino yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tentu saja kedua rekan Hinata itu tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengancam—sambil menggoda—sang pengantin pria agar tidak membuat sang pengantin wanita, gadis kesayangan mereka, bersedih dan menangis. Benar-benar menyenangkan melihat interaksi di antara mereka semua, hingga akhirnya Kurenai-sensei dan putri semata wayangnya pun datang untuk melerai.

Ia juga tak lalai menangkap keberadaan Lee dan Tenten yang juga menikmati 'kekacauan' itu, didampingi oleh Gai-_sensei_ yang lucunya justru malah menyemangati Kiba untuk terus menguarkan semangat masa mudanya. Lalu, tak jauh dari mereka juga ada Shikamaru dan Temari, sang pasangan kekasih jarak-jauh, kemudian Chouji yang ditemani seorang gadis berkulit gelap, paman pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku dan keluarganya, Iruka-_sensei_, Morino Ibiki-_sensei_, para _Kage_ dari masing-masing desa _shinobi_, dan lain-lainnya yang pernah terlibat dengan, khususnya, sang pengantin pria.

Benar-benar 'reuni' yang menyenangkan. Ia pun tersenyum puas dibuatnya.

"Ayo semuanya kita berfoto dulu!" teriak sang pengantin pria kemudian.

Dengan senang hati ia pun segera mendekatkan diri untuk berbaris. Namun, sebuah tepukan pada bahu serta merta menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Tsunade-_shisou_ tengah menatap dirinya intens.

"Sakura, tersenyumlah. Ini hari yang bahagia untuk kita semua, bukan?" ujar sang _Hokage_.

Mendengar itu, kedua alisnya tak ayal meninggi. "Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-_sensei_? Aku selalu tersenyum sudah sedari tadi."

"Ckck, Kakashi benar, Sakura," Tsunade-_shisou_ turut menimpali, "jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti terlihat jelek saat difoto."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti mengapa kedua gurunya mengatakan hal yang tak dimengertinya seperti itu. Padahal ia sendiri sangat yakin ia tengah berbahagia saat ini, bahkan sampai tak mampu berhenti untuk tersenyum barang sejenak pun. Ia juga yakin bahwa mimiknya turut mengungkapnya perasaan yang sama. Lalu, sekali lagi, mengapa sang _Hokage_ dan sang mantan _Hokage_ mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Ketika ia hendak bertanya dengan lebih menyeluruh, dirinya telah terlanjur ditarik oleh sang mantan _Hokage_ untuk segera berbaris dan menghadap kamera.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya. Tak sulit bukan? Lagipula ia memang benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari pernikahan sahabat terdekatnya.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga semuanya keluarkan senyuman terbaiknya!"

Kedua matanya tanpa sadar melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Satu..."

Naruto dan Hinata, Sai dan Ino, Shikamaru dan Temari, Chouji dan Karui, serta Lee dan Tenten. Mereka semua nampak bahagia berdamping-dampingan.

"Dua..."

Dirinya?

"Tiga. _SMILE_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Hohoende Choudai***

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

Untuk _Three Prompts After The War SasuSaku Headcanon Challenge #3PATWSasuSaku. Prompts: smile, snowflakes, hand. Naruto solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

_*smile for me, please._

.

.

.

Jari-jemarinya yang lentik itu menempel pada kaca jendela, terdiam sejenak, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalari syaraf-syarafnya. Kemudian, jari-jari itu bergerak perlahan, menyusuri permukaannya yang tengah terlapisi titik-titik embun hingga tak lagi menghalangi pemandangan di luar sana.

Dilihatnya langit nampak semu penuh dengan awan-awan putih pekat. Angin pun berhembus cukup kencang dan sensasi dingin yang masih dirasakannya membuatnya bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada permukaan kaca itu, hingga bayangan _emerald_-nya terpantul nan indah, hendak lebih memperhatikan bagaimana cuaca di luar sana.

Sepertinya salju tak lama lagi akan segera turun. Itulah kesimpulan singkat yang ditariknya.

Direkatkannya kembali jaket berbulu yang tengah dikenakannya, lalu menjauh dari jendela untuk mencari kehangatan. Diusap-usapkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Seketika pandangannya pun teralih pada embun-embun yang keluar dari bibirnya tiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Sekali helaan napas, dua kali helaan napas... dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melakukannya, ia memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk membeli pemanas ruangan yang baru.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah jam berapa sekarang? Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding apartemennya.

Pukul dua lebih dan Ino masih juga belum datang.

_Hhh..._

Kemarin keduanya telah berjanji untuk berbelanja pakaian musim dingin bersama-sama. Seharusnya sahabat wanitanya itu sudah datang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, kemanakah dia saat ini? Sejauh ia mengenal Ino, sahabatnya itu tak pernah datang terlambat, kecuali memang mendesak. Apalagi kali ini terlambatnya sudah lumayan lama. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menghambat sahabatnya itu?

Ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi, semua pikiran negatif terhempas keluar dari benaknya.

"Ehehe, maaf ya, _Dekorin_(1)," ucap Ino dengan kekehannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi aku ada tamu dulu di apartemenku, jadi-"

Kedua matanya menyipit. "Maksudmu, Sai?"

"Ehehehe..."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk ber-_badmood_ ria, sebelum akhirnya ia mengunci pintu, menggandeng lengan Ino, dan 'menyeret' sahabatnya itu keluar dengannya.

Angin dingin di awal awal musim itu membuat keduanya merinding berbarengan. Tawa membuncah di antara mereka kala mempermainkan hembusan embun putih yang tercipta dari bibir masing-masing. Tak ada lagi rasa jengkel. Tak ada lagi rasa bersalah. Tak ada lagi rasa muram yang akhir-akhir ini kerap menghinggapi salah satu dari mereka. Rasa muram yang bagaikan kumpulan awan-awan kelabu yang tengah menghiasi langit di atas mereka. Awan-awan kelabu yang siap menurunkan hujan butiran salju.

"Kau tahu, Ino, kurasa aku ingin beli cemilan dulu. Udara dingin ini entah mengapa membuatku lapar," usulnya tiba-tiba, menarik tawa dari sang sahabat.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, jangan salahkan aku jika musim dingin ini berakhir berat badanmu akan naik nanti," Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Tenang saja, aku ini tipe yang sulit untuk gendut. Tidak sepertimu."

"Hei, enak saja!" timpal si gadis bersurai pirang, "kau itu selalu kurus karena makanan yang kau makan itu semuanya buat dahi lebarmu, tahu."

Pipinya pun menggembung. Ia lalu mendorong bahu Ino saat sahabatnya itu lengah. Tak terlalu keras, hanya sebuah candaan saja. Ia tertawa kala melihat Ino hampir saja terjungkal dibuatnya, sebelum akhirnya lari untuk kabur dari kejaran Ino.

Saat itu, mereka berdua bagaikan dua anak kecil yang tengah berlarian kencang. Tak peduli angin dingin. Tak peduli hujan salju yang sebentar lagi akan turun. Seakan-akan sejenak melupakan segala hambatan yang membebani hidup mereka.

"Hei lihat, disana ada yang jual _omusubi_(2) dengan harga murah!" Ino berseru, menunjuk-nunjuk pada sebuah _stand_ di pinggir jalan yang menjajakan lusinan bola nasi hangat.

Sahabat bersurai pirangnya itu cukup heran ketika melihat dirinya hanya terdiam, seakan-akan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Manik _emerald_ itu hanya menatap datar pada _stand omusubi_ tersebut, tak bersuara, tak bergerak. Mau tak mau, Ino berjalan menghampirinya dan mengetuk pundaknya.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino agak cemas, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya.

Wajahnya dengan cepat menoleh pada Ino, bagaikan jiwanya baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya entah kemana. "Ino? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Justru seharusnya Ino yang semakin bingung dibuatnya, "Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Kau itu _kenapa_, Saku?"

"Aku?" sahutnya sambil menunjuk pada diri sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kemudian pandangan tertuju pada _stand omusubi_ di hadapan mereka. "Kau benar. _Omusubi_-nya dijual dengan harga murah. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi menjelang tahun baru. Aku akan beli beberapa, kau mau juga, Ino?"

Ino merasa bahwa dirinya hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis bermanik _aqua_ itu pun menggeleng pelan. Tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Gadis itu cukup dalam mengenal dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh.

Melihat ia yang begitu semangat, menunjuk sana-sini pada deretan _omusubi_ yang hendak dibelinya, membuat Ino pun turut tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian turut serta pada perebutan _omusubi_nya, mengundang tawa dari keduanya. Sepulang dari _stand omusubi_ itu, mereka berdua bergegas ke toko pakaian, mencari atasan musim dingin yang sesuai selera masing-masing. Sehelai, dua helai, tiga helai pakaian pilihan masing-masing segera masuk ke dalam kantong belanja mereka satu-persatu. Tawa puas menghiasi wajah cantik mereka sesaat keluar dari toko ketiga yang baru saja dikunjungi, hendak berjalan pulang kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Sambil selangkah demi selangkah dibuatnya, Ino menatap dirinya dengan intens. "Aku senang melihatmu cerah lagi seperti ini, Saku. Meski sekeras apapun usahamu untuk menyembunyikannya, aku tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu muram. Aku ini sahabatmu. Jangan kau pikir aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

"...Apa memang semuram itu?" tanyanya balik perlahan.

"Wajahmu akhir-akhir ini sama persis dengan wajahmu saat dulu... maksudku, wajahmu saat kita masih _genin_ dulu..."

Ia tak perlu mendengar penjelasan Ino lebih lanjut untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ujarnya menenangkan.

Obrolan mereka pun beralih saat keduanya menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka merasa enggan untuk melanjutkan topik itu. Mulai dari makanan, _fashion_, hingga apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan saat pertengahan musim dingin nanti. Perbincangan yang seru berlangsung di antara keduanya hingga tak terasa gedung apartemen miliknya telah terlihat di ujung sana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi besok, Ino-_buta_(3). Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sai-_kun_ malam ini," godanya dengan seringai.

"Dasar kau, _Dekorin_, jangan sok tahu!"

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang telah ditutupnya. Tatapannya mengarah pada langit-langit kamar apartemennya meski bukan itu yang sebenarnya terlihat. Fokusnya mendadak mengawang-awang. Saat ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, untuk sejenak ia menghela napasnya, kemudian melangkah menapaki lantai kayu koridor apartemennya dengan kantong belanjaan ia genggam di tangannya.

_Brukk_. Dihempaskan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengahnya, membuat barang belanjaannya tak sengaja terjatuh berserakan hingga ke lantai. Pandangannya kembali menerawang ke langit-langit dan sekali lagi bukan permukaan gipsum putih itulah yang tercipta dalam otaknya, melainkan hal yang lain. Entah apa.

Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat _omusubi_ yang baru saja ia beli tadi siang.

Dengan langkah berat dan sebuah plastik berisi selusin _omusubi _yang terlapisi kertas alumunium, ia melangkah menuju dapur. Ia pun membuka plastik dan kertas alumunium tersebut, sedikit tersenyum saat bola nasi di tangannya masih terasa hangat meskipun udara dingin telah dilewatinya. Saat sepiring _omusubi_ dan segelas teh hangat telah siap tersedia di atas meja, ia lalu duduk hendak menyantap hidangan makan malamnya itu.

Diambilnya satu _omusubi_ itu dan digigitnya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

Berisi tuna kering dan irisan tomat ternyata.

Sontak ia menangis.

Ia tak dapat menghentikan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. _Omusubi_ yang gurih dan lezat itu pun kini terasa asin karena tercampur oleh airmata. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengunyah _omusubi_ itu dan menelannya. Airmatanya malah jatuh semakin deras saat ia telah menghabiskan satu buah _omusubi_. Isak tangis langsung terdengar memenuhi ruang makan miliknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Sasuke-_kun_... Sasuke -_kun_..."

_Fyuuuh_. Angin dingin berhembus melewati dirinya. Kontan ia menoleh pada jendela yang ternyata sedikit terbuka. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah meninggalkan jendela dalam kondisi seperti itu ketika ia pergi tadi. Ia pun segera bangkit dan hendak menutup daun jendela tersebut.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, dari balik jendela tersebut ia dapat melihat butir-butir salju yang turun perlahan.

Salju pertama di musim ini.

Setelah sejenak menatap pemandangan nan indah tersebut, dirinya kembali dibanjiri air mata.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sudah tak kuasa lagi ia menahan segala frustasi di dalam dirinya dan seketika ia lampiaskan saja dalam bentuk genangan airmata. Salju-salju yang turun di luar menjadi saksi bagi dirinya. Ia terus saja menangis dan menangis, lalu berteriak memanggil satu nama, tak peduli apabila tetangganya akan merasa terganggu atau tidak.

Ia terus saja menyerukan satu nama.

_Sasuke_-kun.

Dari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, kedekatan Ino dengan Sai, hingga _omusubi_ berisi tuna kering dan irisan tomat... semua mengingatkannya akan sosok pria berparas tampan namun dingin itu.

Betapa ia sangat menginginkannya—menginginkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

Namun, kenyataannya tidak ada.

Sasuke-_kun_... sedang apa dia sekarang? Salju sudah turun sekarang dan ia yakin besok seluruh Konoha akan dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju. Apakah di tempat pria itu kini berada juga tengah turun salju? Apakah mantel yang dikenakannya saat mereka masih bertatap muka dua tahun lalu mampu menghangatkannya? Apakah kini dia sedang singgah dan berteduh dari cuaca dingin dan hujan salju dengan segelas teh hangat menemaninya?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus menghinggapinya.

_Sedang dimana dia berada sekarang?_

_Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_

_Apakah dia sehat?_

_Tidakkah dia merasa kedinginan di awal musim dingin seperti ini?_

_Telah kemana saja dia?_

_Apakah dia sudah semakin dekat dengan tujuannya?_

_Tidakkah dia merasa kesepian?_

_Apakah dia mengingat dirinya, Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan Konoha?_

_Pernahkah sekalipun dia memikirkannya?_

Hingga...

_Kapankah dia akan pulang Konoha?_

Dan...

_Ingatkah dia dengan janjinya?_

Tak lama kemudian, dirinya pun jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tujuh tahun kemudian._

.

.

.

Bunyi jendela yang bergetar akibat angin dingin yang bertiup kencang membangunkan dirinya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya ternyata jatuh tertidur di meja makannya. Di depannya tersaji makan malam yang sudah dingin. Dilihatnya ruang makan itu hanya diterangi lampu pijar berwarna kuning kemerahan yang mampu memberikan sedikit kehangatan di antara udara dingin yang berkumpul di dalamnya.

Menyadari sekelilingnya, ia menghela napasnya, lalu bangkit untuk menutup jendela yang sedari terbuka dan bergetar.

Di luar salju turun cukup lebat. Angin dingin yang berhembus melewati celah jendela membuatnya merinding kedinginan. Ia pun berusaha mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengusap-usapkannya. Tidak baik membiarkan angin sedingin ini masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri akibat kecerobohannya.

_Drap_. Jendela itu pun tertutup. Pandangannya kemudian menerawang pada pemandangan hujan salju di baliknya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia selalu teringat akan sosok seorang pria.

_Kapan dia akan pulang?_

_Sret_. Suara pintu yang digeser terbuka memanggilnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Sontak ia menoleh dan tersenyum, mendapati anak satu-satunya berdiri di bingkai pintu menatap dirinya.

"Sarada, kenapa kamu belum tidur? Ini sudah larut."

Gadis kecil itu tak membalas, malah hanya diam menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya saat ia hendak mendekati sang buah hati, mencoba menemaninya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur karena kiranya anak itu pasti terbangun karena udara dingin, hingga tiba-tiba saja anak gadis itu menghela napasnya dan berucap.

"Mama, aku melihat makan malam di meja makan yang sudah dingin."

Langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Apakah," lanjut Sarada, "Papa tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini?"

Ia akan bohong jika mengatakan bahwa hatinya tidak teriris tiap kali mendengar pertanyaan itu terucap keluar dari bibir tipis Sarada. Dan itu tidak hanya sekali-dua kali, melainkan cukup sering. Pertanyaan itu pun lalu bersusah payah dibalasnya dengan seulas senyuman menenangkan, karena ia tidak boleh terlihat sedang bersedih, tidak di depan anaknya, tidak di depan siapapun. Lalu setelah senyuman itu dibuatnya, dirinya pun akan berkata.

"Papa mungkin masih harus menyelesaikan urusannya di luar sana," atau "Papa pasti akan pulang, tapi tidak sekarang," atau "Tidak lama lagi Papa pasti akan pulang, mungkin saat ini ada sesuatu yang sedang menghambat perjalanannya."

Namun, saat ini entah mengapa kalimat-kalimat itu sulit untuk diucapkan, seakan-akan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Ia hanya mampu memeluk putrinya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sarada akan balas memeluk dan membelai-belai dirinya, seraya berkata, "Tenanglah Mama, aku yakin sebentar lagi Papa pasti akan pulang."

Dalam tangisnya yang perlahan turun, ia tersenyum.

Dan, betapa terkejut keduanya, ketika tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

.

.

.

Sambil memandang salju-salju putih yang turun dengan perlahan dari balik jendela, ia mengeratkan selimut yang membaluti tubuh tanpa busananya, hendak mencari kehangatan lebih. Kemudian ditelusurinya titik-titik embun yang membasahi permukaan jendela kamarnya itu hingga sedikit banyak menyerupai wajah seorang pria yang begitu dicintainya. Saat selesai, untuk sejenak ia terkikik geli melihat hasil karyanya. Sungguh ia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya memang tak begitu berbakat menggambar. Tapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya kembali pada gambar itu untuk memburamkannya, kemudian mulai berkata, "Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_, dulu saat kau tak ada, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, setiap kali salju turun di musim dingin seperti ini aku selalu teringat akan dirimu."

Tak ada balasan. Namun, ia tahu pria yang barusan digambarnya itu mendengar dengan seksama ucapannya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri," lanjutnya, "seperti '_kau sedang berada dimana_', '_apa yang sedang kau lakukan_', '_apa kau baik-baik saja_', hingga pertanyaan konyol seperti '_apakah kau memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkanmu_', dan sebagainya. Lalu aku akan menghabiskan malamku penuh dengan pikiran tentang dirimu."

Ia tersenyum. Nostalgia benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

"Oh, bahkan aku ingat pernah membeli _omusubi_ isi tuna kering dan irisan tomat untuk makan malamku saat salju pertama turun di awal musim dingin kala itu. Kau benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari benakku, membayangkan apakah di saat aku sedang makan makanan favoritmu itu, kau sendiri sedang kedinginan tanpa makanan di luar sana. Aku benar-benar mencemaskan dirimu, kau tahu."

Saat didengarnya suara selimut yang disemat ia tak bisa berhenti untuk bercerita.

"Lalu saat pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dulu, semuanya hadir dan turut berbahagia bersama, kecuali dirimu. Aku merasa cukup kecewa karenanya. Kemudian, juga merasa sedih karena memikirkan bahwa kami tak bisa membagi kebahagiaan kami denganmu. Dan, terakhir, merasa cukup iri. Kau tahu mengapa?"

Suara langkah demi langkah perlahan pun mulai terdengar. Semakin lama semakin keras.

"...karena aku cukup iri dengan para sahabat-sahabatku yang berpasang-pasangan, tertawa gembira dengan pasangannya masing-masing, sedangkan aku... aku hanya sendiri. Saat itu aku memang juga sedang berbahagia—bagaimana tidak? Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan sahabat terbaikku—namun aku tak dapat pula mengabaikan sepi yang saat itu kurasakan. Mati-matian aku memasang wajahku untuk selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tak merusak kebahagiaan hari itu, meskipun gagal di akhir karena aku tak dapat menipu Kakashi-_sensei _dan Tsunade-_shisou_..."

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat dua lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku selalu membayangkan seandainya saat itu... saat itu kau... berada di sampingku... bersamaku" tuturnya, "...dan saat kau tak ada... aku selalu membayangkan... suatu hari nanti... kau akan pulang... kepadaku... menemuiku... sesuai janji kita... aku selalu berharap..."

Dan di permukaan kaca jendela di hadapannya itu, terpantul bayangannya dan sang pria, hanya berbalut selimut dan sangat dekat.

"...hatiku selalu sakit... setiap kali Sarada bertanya... kapan papanya akan pulang... kenapa papanya... tidak kunjung... pulang... aku tak ingin... selalu membohongi—"

Perkataannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura," suara berat pria itu berucap. Tangan yang tadi berada di bibirnya kini bergerak menyeka airmata yang turun tanpa disadarinya. "Tersenyumlah. Sekarang aku berada di sini, bersamamu."

Dirinya pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Dekorin<em> = _Forehead Girl._

(2) _Omusubi _= _onigiri _= _rice ball_ = nasi kepal.

(3) _Buta_ = _Pig._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR _2015_, minna_!

* * *

><p>EDITED (11/15): Melihat review-review awal yang saya terima untuk fic ini, sepertinya ada beberapa pembaca yang tidak mengerti alur ceritanya ya? Baiklah, supaya tidak ada kebingungan lagi untuk pembaca berikutnya, maka ada sedikit kalimat yang saya tambahkan.

Fic ini memang saya fokuskan pada _struggle_ Sakura dalam memendam perasaannya, entah itu tentang teman-temannya, atau tentang Sarada, yang akhirnya semua dilampiaskan langsung pada Sasuke, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Saya sengaja tidak menceritakan bagaimana Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dari perjalanan penebusan dosanya, entah kapan itu, lalu menemui Sakura, menikahinya, dan membuat Sarada. Saya menunggu MK-_sensei_ sendiri yang membuatnya, makanya saya sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca Naruto _New Generation_ atau Boruto: Naruto _the movie_ di musim semi dan musim panas tahun ini. Semoga saja _scene-scene_ itu memang ada.


End file.
